Ape Man and Reptile
Ape Man and Reptile is a Commercial where Tarzan, in his childhood, whose struggling to fit in the ape family, meets the Gecko. The midquel, Tarzan II is released in June 14, 2005 Voice Actors * Tarzan as Harrison Chad * GEICO Gecko as Richard Steven Horvitz * Voice of VO as Andrew Anthony Aired * Commercial first aired: May 4th, 2005 * Commercial last aired: July 3rd 2005 Transcript (Scene: Jungle - Tarzan, in his childhood, sitting in front of a tree.) Tarzan: (Hums the "I need to Know" song) Gecko: (off screen; interrupts) Cheer up, Tarzan. I'm sure you'll fit in the family. Tarzan: (turns to see a Gecko sitting next to him) Wha-? Who are you? And how do you know my name? And Where'd you come from? Gecko: (chuckles) I'm a Gecko. That's my real name. Not to be confused with GEICO, which could save you hundreds on car insurance, like I'm complaining, "So Stop Calling me." (licks eyeball with his tongue) Gecko: By the way, I came from America where I help people save hundreds on car insurance. And I remember you. You may be human-like ape, but you're the child whose given your name by Kala, who sang you a lullaby since your birth parents from London, England were killed by Sabor the leopard. Tarzan the Ape Man. Tarzan: Wow, I didn't even know if you know me so well, I mean, that's quite the memory you have. Gecko: Aw, thank you, Tarzan. Sorry I traveled all the way to Africa, but people in America pay too much on their car insurance, because I remind them that they can save money. So if they like what they see, they can buy a quote made from scratch online, over the phone, or at their local office. Tarzan: Okay, I completely understand that people in America could save hundreds by switching to GEICO, right, Mr. Gecko sir? Gecko: Yes. Why? Well, because I need you to help spread the word. People and bloke are invited, of course. So they stop by GEICO.com and get their free-rate quotes. Tarzan: So, is GEICO.com a website? You know, on the internet? Gecko: Exactly. At least now, the fellas done his homework. (shrugs) Tarzan: So If i paid too much on car insurance, I got to GEICO.com, compare coverage options, file a claim, pay bill online, and have a talk with a social if I need help, and THEN all of a sudden I'll save hundreds? Gecko: Of course. Tarzan: Yeah, I don't think so, sir, but thanks. (Cut to: Title of the Movie then GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) VO: Own and see Disney's Tarzan II. On Disney DVD June 14th. Rated G. GEICO. fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:2005 Commercials Category:GEICO Tarzan ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:Disney ADS Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005